custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Scarla
Scarla was the Makuta of western region of the Southern Continent and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography 100,000 years ago, Scarla was created from a greenish-black substance called Antidermis by Mata Nui on an island in one of the southern chains of the universe. Shortly after her creation, she joined the Brotherhood of Makuta like all Makuta. As per her duties, Scarla was responsible for the creation of several Rahi breeds to populate the Matoran Universe, her most notable creation being the Stone Rat. Following the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Scarla was assigned by Miserix to supervise the western region of the Southern Continent. Though she was assigned to protect the island, she was extremely disinterested with its affairs, and cared very little for the subjects under her rule. After Krika was tasked with monitoring Zakaz, Makuta Scarla was briefly assigned to observe Krika's region of the Northern Continent. After settling into Krika's position, a De-Matoran named Sonitous delivered Scarla a basket of food that she was convinced was poisoned. She responded by abducting Sonitous and interrogating him for three days to find out who he was working for, before Krika returned and set him free. Scarla was subsequently reassigned back to her region. When Teridax demanded a Convocation on Destral to reveal his plan and claim leadership, Scarla was one of the first to side with him, seeing his plan as an opportunity to advance her own schemes. With the Brotherhood under Teridax’s control, Scarla attempted to use the shift in power to her advantage, though her efforts were frequently thwarted. Eventually, Teridax decided to send her on extremely elusive and obscure missions for the Brotherhood as a way of splitting her focus from her scheming. Not long after the Great Cataclysm, Scarla was chosen to investigate the Maze of Shadows, which allegedly contained crystal that could unlock Protodermis cages, such as the one Teridax himself was bound in by the Toa Metru. Not long after entering the Maze, Scarla’s body was found near Metru Nui’s Sea Gate, shredded to pieces. Her Antidermis was found nearby, though it disintegrated before she could be saved. It was deduced that some external force had overridden her will and torn her essence apart from within, driving her partially insane in the process. Before perishing, she sent out a cryptic telepathic message to her brethren in regards to her findings in the Maze. However, the meaning of her message was not clearly deduced, and nine weeks later, the Brotherhood hired the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr to retrieve the gemstone from the Maze. Abilities and Traits Scarla was said to be a very obvious plotter and a particularly nasty individual, who was extremely power-hungry, even by her brethren’s standards. Indeed, the only reason she sided was Teridax was to further her own agenda. However, many of her brethren viewed her as overambitious and obnoxious, believing she merely schemed for the sake of scheming. Scarla herself was extraordinarily paranoid and was highly weary of everyone’s intentions, believing practically everyone was conspiring against her. Like all Makuta, Scarla possessed the forty-two abilities belonging to the Kraata they created, along with telepathy and elemental Shadow powers. Appearances *''Punishment'' (First Mentioned) *''Zero Hour'' - Fractures Universe Counterpart